1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a set of at least two wet brakes that are adapted to produce different maximum braking force values. Each of the brakes includes a housing with two housing parts that can be separated from one another. A disk set is enclosed by the housing, and means is provided for actuating the disk set for the purpose of producing a braking effect on a rotating member connected to the disk set. The disk set of a first of the brakes has a first number of disks that are active for braking. The disk set of a second of the brakes, which brake is intended for a smaller maximum braking force in relation to the first brake, includes, in relation to the first number, a smaller number of disks or, respectively, which are active for braking of the same size as the disks in the first brake. The rotating member suitably consists of a hub for a wheel of a vehicle. The actuating means preferably consists of a hydraulic piston. The invention also relates to a vehicle having a front axle and at least one rear axle and upon which the wheels of the vehicle are arranged. A wet brake for each of the respective wheels is arranged so as to produce different maximum braking force values on the axles. The invention will be described below as implemented in a vehicle in the form of an articulated or frame-steered vehicle, what is commonly referred to as a dumper. This is a preferred, but in no way limiting application of the invention.
2. Background Art
It is known to manufacture two brakes intended for different maximum braking effect values with different dimensions of the disks in the disk sets of the brakes. That is to say, the disks of one of the brakes are of a first size and the disks of the other brake are of a second size. In this connection, the housings that enclose the two disk sets are also of different sizes.
For the purpose of bringing about more cost-effective manufacture of brakes for different maximum braking values, brakes have also been developed with similar parts. Therefore, a similar housing can be used for the brakes, as well as utilizing the same dimensions for the disks and the same number of disks in the disk sets of the different brakes. In these instances, the different braking effect is achieved by virtue of the disk sets having a different number of disks which are active for braking. In the brake with smaller maximum braking effect, the disk set is filled up with a number of filler disks; that is to say, disks that are not adapted for contributing to the braking effect. Since these filler disks are intended only for filling up the disk set, use is made of an inexpensive material, for example plastic material, so that these filler disks can be cost-effectively produced.